Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an EEPROM technology, particularly to an EEPROM where the concentration of the implanted ion is increased to lower the required voltage difference and an operating method thereof.
Description of the Related
Non-volatile memories, such as Flash memories and EEPROM (Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory), are semiconductor storage devices that can be electrically written and erased repeatedly. Nowadays, non-volatile memories have been widely used in electronic products because their data will not volatilize after the power source is turned off.
A non-volatile memory is programmable via storing charges to vary the gate voltage of the transistors or via not storing charges to keep the original gate voltage. A non-volatile memory is erasable by removing the charges stored thereinside to restore the original gate voltage thereof. The current EEPROM is erased with a higher voltage difference, which causes the memory to have a larger area and a more complicated fabrication process.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a low voltage difference and low current operated EEPROM and an operating method thereof to overcome the conventional problems.